youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Hortonladdin 1
Aladdin - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who)(2008) *Princess Jasmine - Peaches (Ice Age franchise) *Genie - Batty Koda (Ferngully The Last Rainforest) *Jafar - Black Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas/Niko and the Way to the Stars) *Iago - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Abu - Morton the Mouse (Horton Hears a Who)(2008) *Magic Carpet - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *The Sultan - Manny (Ice Age) *Rajah - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Fung (Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness) *Razoul's Henchman - Croc Bandits (Kung Fu Panda) *Peddler - Jaquimo (Thumbelina) *Gazeem the Thief - Taotie (Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Patsy Smiles, Nina and Gretchen (Camp Lazlo) *The 2 Hungry Children - Marie and Toulouse (w Berlioz as an extra)(The Aristocats) *Prince Achmed - Sappy Stanley (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Omar the Melon Seller - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Smolder the Bear (Timon & Pumbaa)(TV Series) *Old Man Jafar - Skips (Regular Show) *Elephant Abu - Dino (The Flintstones) *Snake Jafar - The Raven (Brambly Hadge) *Genie Jafar - The Giant Leah (FernGully: The Series) *Laddie' Dog Genie - Spot (Teacher's Pet) *Rabbit Genie - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Dragon Genie - Dragon Jake Long (American Dragon Jake Long) *Sheep Genie - Mr. Woolensworth (Chicken Little) *Old Man Genie - Oogaway (Kung Fu Panda) *Little Boy Genie - Zan (Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness) *Fat Man Genie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Randolph (CatDog) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Tallulah (CatDog) *Leopard Genie - Lorenzo (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Goat Genie - Japeth the Goat (Hoodwinked) *Harem Genie - Rogue the Bat (Sonic) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Dodsworth (Looney Tunes/Merry Melodies) *Super-Spy Genie - Slyly (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie)(1998) *Teacher Genie - Professor Knight (Monsters University) *Table Lamp Genie - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast)(if anyone else is using him, we can share) *Bee Genie - Firebreathing Dragonfly (Crazy Legs Crane) *Submarine Genie - Precious the Whale (Ice Age 4 Continental Drift) *Gigantic Genie - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Cheerleader Genies - Brittany, Jeanette & Elanor (Alvin & The Chipmunks) *Camel Abu - Adult Bambi *Horse Abu - Pegasus (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Duck Abu - Eggy (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Ostrich Abu - Crazy Legs Crane *Turtle Abu - Tyrone (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Car Abu - Speed Buggy *Toy Abu - Tutter (Bear in the Big Blue House) *Rajah as Cub - Koda (Brother Bear) *Woman at the Window - ??? *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - ??? *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Ma Meekat (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Necklace Man and Woman - ??? *Fat Ugly Lady - Gladys the Hippo Lady (Rocko's Modern Life) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck *Pot Seller - The March Hare (Alice in Wonderland)(1951) *Nut Seller - Keswick (T.U.F.F Puppy) * Necklace Seller - Fast Tony (Ice Age 2 The Meltdown) *Fish Seller - Fish Vendor (Spongebob Squarepants) *Fire Eater - Luke (The Rescuers) *Boy wanting an apple - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Roxanne, Stacey (A Goofy Movie) and Beret Girl (An Extremely Goofy Movie) *75 Golden Camels - Deer (Bambi) *53 Purple Peacocks - Ostriches (Fantasia) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Animal (FernGully: The Series) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Chimpanzees (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa) *60 Elephants as themselves *Llamas as themselves *Bears and Lions as themselves *Brass Bands as themselves *Forty Fakirs as themselves *Cooks and Bakers as themselves *Birds that Warble on Key as themselves *One of Flamingos - Pinkie the Flamingo (The Penguins of Madagascar) Category:Movies-spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Fgrforever Junior Rodriguez